A new story
by s06kagra
Summary: Tauriel gets attached in her corenation and to save her people she surenders


**Hi, i am back with another story but this time things are a bit different. Ok, who am i kidding, it is very different! This time i am changing cite a bit and writing my very own storry. So now lets get started the story. This time it is not getting starting in a chamber or in a nice lowly house but far away in the misty mountains. Hope you enjoy:)**

Flashback Tauriel

The first I can remember is me, sa a screaming crying baby. Not the way that i would like to emagine it but the real truth. I remember a cold rom with mom, dad and a nurse. And more crying from me.

End Flashback

Everyweek Tauriel crosses ower the Mountains to get to the real world where she could be free. And since she was going to be the chief of a people she did not get so much free time so she yoused it well.

Her people is called the dark elves and is a feared people but there is nothing to fear about them. They were just normal elves. But the king of the woodland elves wasn't agree with that. He say that we were dangerous and make people hate us. We heard that he has a son, but i dont know him and i don't want to know him either. The people is suffering and it is not easy. The king even tries to hunt us down.

Tauriel awoke to the sound of someone knocking on her door. "Princess Tauriel" she heard a servant say.

"Yes" she said with a tired voice.

"It is me Mia and you are getting your crown tonight" the servant said.

"Mia, tonight!" Tauriel almost shouted.

Mia has been Tauriels best friend since she was born. She talks to her menny times a day and every week she and Tauriel cross the mountains to get to the world outside. Tonight Tauriel was going to take her fathers place and were her crown who they had been working on for years. It was a tradition that the next chief was crowned under the moonlight.

Mia opened the door. "Arent you awake!" She said worried voice. "The crowning starts in an hour!"

"What!" Tauriel said. "An hour!"

"Can you please help me with the dress Mia?" Tauriel asked.

"Yes, i am coming" Mia answered and ran to help her with the dress.

The dress was earth green with a leaf patern and looked almost like her normal clothes just that it was a tiny bit longer and with a special belt who she could have everything she wanted in. She had thosen to have wepons and other useful stuff.

When she had gotten the dress on and her hair fixed she had to rush down to the doors were her mother was waiting for her.

"Tauriel there you are!" she said and gave her a big hug. "Were have you bin, we start in two minutes?"

"Sorry mum, i awoke to late" Tauriel said and hugged her back.

"You remember your lines don't you?" She asked.

"Yes, mum, i do" Tauriel answered. "So don't worry"

In that second the dors opened and they walked slowly down to the end of the room.

The room var a beautiful building with an open spot in the end if the room. It was now decorated in white, gold and silver and with flowers all around. Just like in a dream.

When she reached the end the king was standing there under the moon who shined trough the open spott in the roof. And on a table of pure crystal laid a beautiful blue pillow with Tauriels crown.

The king gave her a happy look. We are all here tonight to see the coronation of Princess Tauriel Daughter of the woods. He said before he turned around and picked up Tauriels crown from the blue pillow.

Tauriel looked happy around in the quiet room, but something wassent right. There was three faces in the room she couldnt recognize. And in this smal people everyone knew eachother.

The king smiled as he pleased the crown gently on her head. When the crown hitted her head she started to rise over one inch from the floor as sparkels filled the air in the open room. The audiences eyes were filled with stars and everything was just so beautiful and perfect.

When she landed it was quiet for a few seconds before the three werry suspicious elves rised and polled their daggers and the door was kicked open..

 **Chapter 2**

 **Hi, i hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter and that you are reddy for another one :D**

The hole room automatically turned and polled their wepons. But was that weird, the woodland elves had just broken in to their home.

"Whos is in charge here?" One of them said and took a step forward.

The king tried to take a step but got stopped bye his own daughter. Tauriel bravely took a step forward.

"I am" She said and putted her daggers back in the belt.

"Then show us your magic" another one said.

"Magic?" she said before she remembered why they do it in the middle of the night under the moon.

"No" she said and saked her head.

The room was quiet for a second before a fight broke out.

Tauriel qickly polled her daggers and started to figth. She jumped on the seats all the way to the end before smacking somone in the face and jumping on to them when they fell down to get the kick to reach to the other side. She looked around in the room befor seeing a man threatening children in a corner. The woodland elves were good fighters but not good enough. She stabbed the man and pushed him away to get to the children.

"Si eweryone here?" she asked. "Were is Lilly?"

"She is there" one if them said pointing in the direction of the king.

Just in that second they hered a scam and eweryone stopped fighting. It was the woodland king who had stabbed Lilly. A 400 year old kid.

"No" Tauriel said and ran to her. "Wath have you done to her?"

"Just wath she deserves" He awnserd.

"No she don't, how can you say that" she had tears in her eyes.

"I am shur one more can kill her" he said an rased his dagger.

"No, let her go" Tauriel said when she saw the pain in Lillys face.

"Wath" Her father said.

"Take me, but spare my people." she said.

She walked to him and took his dagger, kutted herself and smeared the blood on his dagger.

She loosened his grip on Lilly and letted her go.

"Wath are you waiting for?" she said.

"Legolas!" the king said. "Come here, do you want her?" he asked.

"Wath?" Tauriel said.

A elf came waking towards her.

"Dad, please stop this" he said.

"Good idea son" the king said. "We take her home to Valimar." He smiled.

"Fine" Tauriel said. "But spare my people"

That night was one of the longest nights in Tauriels life. Just to think about that the king almost killed Lilly was the worst. And now she was going to live in Valimar for the rest of her life.

That morning when she went to say goodbye to her parents she was shocked. She found the dead on the floor in thei room and who was beside of them. Thranduil. She ran trough the crowd of people and in to the garden with a tiny lake. She fell on her knees and started to cry. How was it possible, maybe it was just a bad dream. She wiped away her tears and jumped in to the lake. But she heard another splash after her and felt someone polling her up.

"Wath in Middle earth are you doing?" she heard a voice say.

She opened her eyes and it was Legolas.

"Your father, he killed them. My parents" she said and started to cry.

"Wath?" Legolas said. "But he promised to"

He sat down beside her and gave her a hug.

Tauriel blushed. It felt so bad, but at the same time so good. She just could not resist.

"I am sorry for wath he did" he said.

"It is ok" Tauriel replied.

When they both had dried they walked back to the village. They both promise eachother to not say wath had happened to anyone...


End file.
